


Waste the Night

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke af, This is really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael, wait!" Luke shouts and the desperation is clear in his voice. He wants -- no, he <em>needs</em> -- Michael to hear it and turn around. He needs Michael to stay.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Where Luke can't keep lying to Michael about his feelings.</p>
<p>Translated into <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/60385864-waste-the-night-muke">Russian</a> <br/>And found on my Wattpad @mukesmelodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something based off Waste the Night for ages so here it is!

_I don't want to say goodbye to another night, and watch you walk away. I don't want to let it burn in the city lights, and make the same mistakes this time._

\-- 

There's something about the night that makes Luke feel alive. Something about how the stars twinkle and how it's obvious the city never sleeps with the way it still shines. Luke likes to sit by the water and watch the lights flicker across the ripples of the gentle water. The air is warm but cooler than during the day and there's a breeze that smells like home. Luke dangles his legs off the dock and let's his toes touch the water. He kicks his leg forward and listens to the splash. 

Luke loves the night. It's part of the only time when he gets to be somewhat alone. He likes leaving the rush of a show and then going someplace to decompress. He knows Michael likes to do that as well. Sometimes they do it together. They enjoy sitting together in silence. Sometimes with quiet conversation. Their time together always feels special and like something no one can take away. They seem to have the ability to create their own world of MichaelandLuke and no one else can penetrate the walls. Calum and Ashton tease them mercilessly but Luke doesn't mind. He doesn't think Michael minds either. Their world is special. 

Someone sits down next to Luke and he doesn't have to look to know it's Michael now dangling his legs and splashing water with Luke. They sit together in silence besides the noises the water makes when either of them kicks their leg forward, catching the cool clear liquid between their toes and tossing it forward. MichaelandLuke. 

Their peaceful silence is broken by the wail of a siren in the distance. The noise causes both boys to stop their motions and then slowly look at each other. Michael looks almost ethereal in the moonlight. His pale skin glows in the soft light from the moon and from the skyline across the expanse of water. His green eyes gleam and reveal how utterly content his is. They say eyes are the window to the soul and Luke swears Michael's eyes let Luke in farther than anyone. 

"Do you think they're okay?" Michael asks, softly, so quiet it's barely above a whisper. 

Luke blinks and slowly comes back to reality. "Who?" he asks because he's unsure about what Michael was talking about. 

"The sirens. Wherever they were going, do you think the person is okay?" Michael clarifies and Luke's heart aches a little because Michael is too precious for this world. 

Luke clears his throat and then answers. "I hope they're okay." 

Michael nods his head in agreement and then drops it onto Luke's shoulder. "I hope they're okay too." 

\-- 

"Why don't you just talk to him? He can't just hate you for no reason," Calum explains to Luke for probably the millionth time in the last like five minutes. Luke rolls his eyes for probably the millionth time in the last like five minutes. He's beginning to be concerned for his eyes. 

"Calum," he says and his voice is completely serious. "You know I can't do that. You know I can't. Michael hates my guts and he avoids me any time I try to get near him. He acts like I'm a plague or something. I don't really like him that much anymore either," Luke confesses and then immediately wonders how true his words are. Michael Clifford is something other than this world. Luke isn't sure if there's a single person not caught under his charismatic spell. The boy saunters down the halls like he owns them and he has amazing music taste so he goes to a lot of underground shows. Unfortunately, Luke also has stellar music taste and finds himself at those very same shows. Clifford's glare always burning a hole in the side of his head. Luke honestly doesn't know what he did to make Michael hate him. Him and Michael used to be friends and then one day Michael stopped talking to Luke and began treating him like he didn't exist. Whatever. Luke doesn't care. 

Calum groans and flings his arm up in defeat. "Whatever. Do what you want, but I don't think Michael hates you as much as you think." 

Luke shrugs and then feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes the device out and peers at the screen. "My mum's here," he mumbles before grabbing his backpack off the ground. 

"Are you leaving?" Calum asks and Luke refrains from rolling his eyes a millionth and one time. 

"Yeah, mum's here. Gotta go," Luke replies and then walks towards the parking lot. 

He spots his mum's car quickly and heads toward it. He gets to the car and tosses his backpack in the backseat before sitting in the passenger seat. He buckles up and then his mum pulls out of the lot and towards home. 

"So, how was your day?" Liz asks and Luke shrugs. It wasn't any different than any other day at school. 

"Boring," he replies simply and prays it's enough. It must be because his mum doesn't ask him any more questions during their drive home. The drive isn't too long and the silence isn't too awkward. 

When they get home Liz says something about dinner being done by 17:30 and that she's having guests over. Luke mumbles some kind of affirmation that he heard her before bounding off to his room to pretend to do homework. Luke rarely does his homework at home and so far that hasn't ended too terribly for him so he'll continue not doing it at home until it stops benefiting him. 

Once in his room, Luke decides to listen to music until his mum calls him down to dinner. He blasts blink-182 and lies on his bed while staring at the beige colored ceiling that's slightly cracked in some places. He doesn't really think about much and lets the music overtake him. 

At 17:30 Liz calls for him to come eat. Luke shuts his music off before making sure he looks presentable and then he traipses down the stairs and into the dining room. He stops dead in his tracks when he spots Michael sitting at the table. Michael glowers at Luke and Luke scowls back. Liz notices and gives Luke The Look. He attempts a smile and then surprisingly Michael does as well. Weird. 

Luke makes sure to sit as far away from Michael as possible because he doesn't particularly feel like dying tonight. Why did his mum invite Michael's family over anyway? She knows that Michael and Luke have their feud going on right now. Why is she doing this? 

\-- 

Their silence is disturbed again by Luke's phone. He could've sworn he had turned it off but the vibrating in his front left pocket says otherwise. Luke shifts in his seat to pull the phone from his tight jeans. Ashton is calling him. 

"Hello?" he answers and Michael stares at him in curiosity. Luke wants to die from how cute Michael looks right now. 

"Luke? Is Michael with you? Where are you guys? Do you realize what time it is?" Ashton asks the questions in a quick succession and it takes Luke a second to catch up. 

"Michael is with me. We're at the lake and I realize it's like 1am," Luke replies and Michael smiles. He must've figured out who called. 

"It's like 2am! You need sleep! I need sleep! I can't stay up all night worrying about you two all the time," Ashton reprimands. 

Luke sighs and Michael shakes his head in amusement. "I guess we'll start walking back. Go to sleep, Ash. We're fine." 

"You guys better be back before the sun rises," Ash warns and then yawns. 

"Go to sleep, Ash," Luke repeats. 

Ash sighs heavily before muttering an "okay" and then hanging up. 

"We should head back, I guess," Luke says after he pockets his phone again. 

Michael gives Luke a sleepy grin before nodding and then standing up. He offers his hand to Luke which he takes and allows Michael to pull him up. They don't let go of each other's hands as they walk back to the tour bus. 

They attempt to be quiet as they enter the bus but Luke's hip bumps into the table and something falls as a result. The crash is deafening but no one wakes up. Michael stifles a giggle as he pulls Luke away from his destruction and towards the bunks. Luke crawls into his small bed and then Michael climbs in beside him. The older boy pushes Luke back against the wall and they have to spoon to fit on the small mattress but they don't care. They've done this before and it hasn't ended horribly yet. Luke pulls Michael close to his chest and inhales his scent as he drifts off to sleep. 

\-- 

The day after the Dreadful Dinner Michael actually approaches Luke at school. Luke is surprised because by the end of the night he still had lingering feelings that Michael hated him just as passionately as the beginning of the night. When Michael's close enough for Luke to hear him he speaks in a tone of voice that only Luke can hear and tells him to come over after school. After the strange exchange Michael speed walks away and Luke is left dumbfounded. 

Michael wants to meet? To do what? Talk? Michael wants to talk this out? Luke tried and failed at least a hundred thousand times to get Michael to talk this out and now he wants to? Luke isn't sure how he feels about this. It kinda just reminds him how a lot of things revolve around when Michael wants them to happen. It's frustrating to Luke how little control he feels like he has. But Michael wants to talk. Maybe they can finally stop hating each other and be friends again. 

After school Luke walks to Michael's house. Michael lives on the same street as Luke, only a few houses away from Luke's. Luke approaches the front door cautiously as if it's going to suddenly spring to life and eat him. He's still not sure about why Michael wants to even meet. They haven't hung out in almost a year. Luke misses going to Michael's and playing video games until his thumbs ache. He really hopes this meeting is Michael extending an olive branch that Luke will probably except over eagerly but he really misses his friend. 

Luke checks the handle on the door because sometimes Michael forgets to lock it after school and it gives when he turns it. Luke pushes the door open and slowly enters the house. It feels weird entering a place he hasn't been in for almost a year. Everything basically looks the same except the couch is now more to the right side of the sitting room instead of the left side. Luke decides he likes that change and he also likes how nothing else really changed. He likes how it still feels like his second home. 

"Michael?" he calls out and pulls on the straps to his backpack nervously. What if he heard Michael wrong? What if he didn't want to meet at all? Or he changed his mind? 

"In the kitchen!" Michael calls back and Luke exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

He drops his backpack by the front door, but not where someone will trip over it, and then he walks into the kitchen. On the counter is two cheese toasties and two cans of Coke. Luke grins as he remembers that they used to always have this snack after school. He meets Michael's eyes after a second and the older boy seems just as nervous and uncomfortable as himself. Huh. Luke hasn't really seen this side of Michael. At least not since...well, before. 

"Do you wanna eat here or up in my room?" Michael asks and gestures towards the food. 

Luke shrugs. "Your room, I guess." 

Michael nods and then grabs his plate and drink. Luke does the same and follows Michael to his room. Luke takes in as much of the house as he can along the way and he notes that it really hasn't changed besides the position of the couch. 

Once Luke enters Michael's room he's relieved to see that it hasn't changed either. There's still posters covering the walls, clothes scattered on the floor, and video games haphazardly stacked on his desk. It even smells the same. Like boy and cinnamon. Luke doesn't really know where the cinnamon comes from but he likes it. It's very Michael. 

The pair sit on Michael's bed and eat silently. It still feels awkward because Luke doesn't know why he's here and he's starting to think Michael doesn't know either. When Luke finishes eating he slides his plate under the bed (they used to always do that) and then faces Michael full on. 

"You asked me here for a reason, what's the reason?" Luke asks. He knows Michael will try to avoid Luke if his questions aren't deliberate and clear. 

Michael seems to grow smaller as he places his plate with Luke's and then sits back on the bed. He only half faces his body towards Luke when he decides to speak. "I was on YouTube the other day and the weirdest thing happened. Under the recommended videos I saw your face," Michael pauses to chuckle, "It was your face, Luke, and I thought to myself, 'you've got to be shitting me.' I clicked on the video and it was you covering A Drop in the Ocean. It was good, like really good. Luke, you're good at singing and you know I play guitar pretty well so I just thought we could start a band?" 

Luke wasn't expecting that. He definitely was not expecting Michael to ever find his YouTube channel or to care if he ever did. Luke wasn't expecting Michael to suggest they start a band because of it either. Luke thought he was coming over to restore a friendship not get his friend back but also as his band mate. How does a two person band even work? Don't they need more members? 

"I, uh, yeah. Let's do it," Luke finally says. Michael beams and Luke feels his heart flutter. 

\-- 

Luke's staring again. He knows it's rude to stare but when someone looks as beautiful as Michael they have to expect stares. Michael is a piece of art and art deserves to be stared at. Luke can't help himself. He's staring again and he's staring at Michael. Wild red hair, pale skin, tattoos and all. Luke is staring. 

"Your pining actually hurts me," Ashton mutters from beside Luke. 

Luke splutters, "Wh-what?" 

"You love Michael, right? Or at least have some weird fascination with him," Ashton says and Luke stares at him wide-eyed. Is he really that obvious? "Stop looking at me like that! You're never discreet with your longing gazes and the way you sulk whenever he goes off to do things without you. Come on, you couldn't have thought you weren't being obvious," Ashton remarks with a snort. 

Luke opens his mouth and then closes it again. "Am I really that obvious?" 

At that moment Calum walks over and sits next to Luke. "Obvious about what?" he asks his eyes wandering and landing on Michael. He snorts like Ashton and then smiles at Luke. "Yes, you're that obvious." 

Luke shakes his head in disbelief. He always made sure no one else was looking when he let himself stare. At least that's what he thought. He didn't even realized he sulked whenever Michael did things without him. He always thought he handled those situations quite well. Guess not. 

"I -- " Luke starts but then Michael comes over and sits on him which isn't weird. Michael and Luke barely have any boundaries. After they stopped hating each other they became closer friends than before their feud. So close that their mums had to start making them sleep in separate beds. Somehow they always ended up together anyway. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Michael asks and then slings an arm around Luke's neck. He turns his head and smiles at Luke. Luke smiles back and for a second he forgets about the previous conversation. Michael has that affect on him. Luke tends to forget the rest of the world when Michael's near him. 

"We were just talking about Luke's crush," Ashton answers with a smirk. 

Luke goes rigid under Michael and he feels Michael tense up as well. He assumes it's because now Luke must be extremely uncomfortable to be sitting on since he turned into something resembling a statue. 

"His...crush?" Michael asks and shoots Luke a questioning look. His expression seems hurt and maybe confused. Luke isn't sure how to deal with that. He also isn't happy about Ashton bringing up his "crush" who happens to be Michael. 

Luke clears his throat. "I, uh, like someone?" he replies and wishes he could disappear. He wishes he was a ghost or could teleport. Anything to get him away from this situation. 

Michael raises his eyebrows. "Oh, who? And why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything," Michael says. 

Calum snickers from the other side of Luke and he wants to elbow him but he can't with Michael on top of him. "I guess this just wasn't something he could tell you," he remarks. 

Michael gets off Luke and asks him again, "Who is it?" 

Luke wants to go back to the lake. He wants to go back to the painted night sky and Michael's glowing skin. He wants to go back to the bunk beds. He wants to go back to MichaelandLuke world. He wants the betrayed look to leave Michael's face and he wishes he could tell the truth. God, he wishes he could tell the truth. 

"It's just, uh, a girl," Luke mumbles and looks away. He can't look at Michael while he's lying to him. He knows Michael can tell when he's lying. He probably knows right now. He probably knows it's him since apparently Luke's pining is anything but discreet. 

"Okay...so, what's the plan?" Michael asks and Luke looks over at him. Michael seems to be...himself. Luke wasn't expecting that at all. Michael seems to always be catching Luke off-guard. 

"The plan?" Luke asks since he has no idea what Michael's talking about. 

"To get the girl of course!" Michael replies excitedly. "How are you going to woo her? She needs to know you're into her. Is she into you? How long have you guys known each other? Do I know her? Is she nice?" 

Michael's questions fall out of his mouth quickly and too exuberantly. They rush out like a broken dam and there doesn't seem to be a repair team coming any time soon. Luke's not sure what to do with this Michael whose inquiries seem to be bottomless. Luke has seen Michael excited but not this excited. Luke's mind can't quite keep up with it. 

"I don't really have a plan and she's nice. I don't really know if she's into me," Luke answers and then realizes Calum and Ashton have disappeared. "Where did Cal and Ash go?" he asks. 

Michael shrugs. "I guess they had stuff to do," he answers and then after a pause, "Can I meet her?" 

"Maybe after I tell her I like her," Luke answers. It's not really a lie. He'll know if Luke ever finds the confidence to tell him that he's the girl. 

\-- 

Luke can't stop crying. His throat is burning and his eyes are red but he can't stop. The tears just keep coming and he can't breathe. His chest is tight and he keeps hiccuping, searching desperately for air. The floor is cold and hard. He misses Michael. The tears suddenly flow faster because Michael is why he's crying. Luke loves Michael and he doesn't know what to do. 

Calum finds Luke lying on the bathroom floor. His tears have dried but his eyes are still red and his chest still hurts. He mumbles something about wanting to see Michael and Calum tells him he can see him tomorrow. He never tells Calum why he was crying but he thinks the raven-haired boy knows anyway. Luke loves Michael and he doesn't know what to do. 

\-- 

They're in a new city and this time there's an ocean. There's no reflection of the skyline flickering in the water though. The stars still shine and the air is warmer, saltier. It's still peaceful but it's not the same. Luke misses the lake. 

He lies on the beach for what feels like hours before Michael joins him. Luke studies Michael's profile and before he can start writing poetry in his head again Michael speaks, "There's no girl is there." He doesn't say it like a question. It's a statement. 

Luke shakes his head and sighs. "There isn't a girl." 

"I knew it. You wouldn't tell me anything about her and kept avoiding the subject. If it's not a girl, then who is it?" Michael asks and he looks so beautiful. He looks beautiful and the stars are shining. MichaelandLuke. 

"It's no one," Luke lies. He wanted to tell Michael and he almost did. But he can't. He doesn't want to ruin MichaelandLuke. 

Michael doesn't say anything for awhile before he mutters an almost inaudible, "Oh." 

Luke rolls over and stands up. "Yeah, sorry. I just haven't met anyone." Luke hates himself as the words form in his mouth like tar. What he said couldn't be farther from the truth. 

\-- 

"Lukey. Hey, Lukey," Michael whispers and pokes Luke's cheek. 

"Mmhhphm," comes Luke's muffled reply. His head is buried into his pillow and his blankets are wrapped around him like a warm cocoon. 

"Luke! This is serious!" Michael whisper-shouts and Luke peeks an eye open. Michael's face is red and Luke thinks he's been crying. 

Luke sits up and pulls Michael into a hug. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asks quietly. 

"I don't think I only like girls," Michael whispers and he sounds scared by his confession. Luke's sort of surprised about that because he always thought Michael wasn't scared of anything (except the huge-ass spider he found in the toilet one time). 

"That's okay," Luke replies and slowly rubs his hand in a circular motion on Michael's back. When his mum does that it always helps him calm down. 

"Is it?" Michael asks and tilts his face up towards Luke. He looks so small and vulnerable. 

Luke nods. "Yeah, it's totally okay. I still like you and Calum will too. I'm sure your parents will be fine with it too. They love you a lot." 

Michael sniffles and then wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "But I'm not really sure. I just know I kinda find dudes cute sometimes but I still like boobs too. Isn't that weird? It feels weird. I don't know how I feel." 

Luke thinks about Michael's words and how to help his friend. Luke wants to make Michael feel better. He hates seeing his friend so hurt and broken. Michael seems lost. Luke doesn't know what to do with a lost Michael. He doesn't know how he feels..."Have you tried like experimenting?" Luke asks. 

Michael shakes his head. "How?" 

Luke takes a breath before replying, "Kiss me." 

Michael's breath hitches and his eyes widen. He tries to wriggle away from Luke but he's made his decision. He's going to kiss Michael if it will help him. 

"Come on. You wanna know, right? I'm a dude, so kiss me. If you like it then you must like dudes, right? I wanna help. Come on, Mikey, just kiss me," Luke says. 

Michael hesitates before he nods and then slowly leans up. His lips brush against Luke's and Luke isn't sure it qualifies as a kiss so he grabs the back of Michael's neck to pull him close again. They kiss for real and Luke pushes down the way it makes him feel. He forgets to remember that he liked it. 

The next week Michael refuses to speak with him. For a whole year. 

\-- 

Michael starts avoiding Luke. When Luke slips away to stare at the water and appreciate the stars he spends the night alone. He's the only person to occupy his bed every night. He has to do everything with either Calum or Ashton. Michael walks the other way during shows. MichaelandLuke is deteriorating into Michael and Luke. Luke doesn't know what to do. 

One night after a show when Luke is sitting in a park on the outskirts of whatever city they're at Michael joins him. After almost two weeks of avoidance Michael is sitting beside Luke again. Luke wants to say something but he also wants Michael to stay. Luke's afraid if he speaks Michael will leave. 

They sit in silence for what feels like eternity and Luke can't resist looking at Michael anymore. He turns his head and admires the man sitting beside him. The man he's loved since he was 15. Michael has some stubble tonight and Luke longs to reach over and caress his face. Michael is alluring and Luke is pliant to his power. 

"Luke, who do you like?" Michael asks, shattering the small bit of peace Luke had hoped they found. 

Luke doesn't reply. He's tired of lying but he doesn't know how to speak the truth. He doesn't know how to tell Michael he's loved him ever since they kissed but he suppressed the feelings until they made up. He doesn't know how to tell Michael that every day since the words, 'I love you' have been on the tip of Luke's tongue, ready to spill over at any second but never finding the right chance to. Now is the right chance and it's like Luke has built a dam to keep the words at bay. He doesn't know how to open the locks and let the water out. 

Michael sighs and stands up to leave. He turns away from Luke and starts to walk back to where the bus is parked for the night. The city lights illuminate him and he glows a red color. It reminds Luke of the devil and he knows Michael is anything but the devil. He can't let Michael leave looking like the devil and knowing it's all Luke's fault. 

"Michael, wait!" Luke shouts and the desperation is clear in his voice. He wants -- no, he needs -- Michael to hear it and turn around. He needs Michael to stay. Michael doesn't stop. He keeps walking and Luke can feel the world pressing down on him. He needs to act. "It's you! Goddammit, it's you. You're the crush. You're the fucking love of my life. I've loved you since we kissed. Michael, I love you." 

Michael stops and turns around to face Luke. "It's me? You love me?" he asks and he doesn't sound angry. He sounds almost relieved. 

Luke nods vigorously and then walks around bench towards Michael. "Yes, yes. It's been you for as long as I can remember. It's always been you." 

When Luke finishes speaking he's standing directly in front of Michael and the moonlight has turned Michael back into an angel. 

"I hated you because I liked you," Michael confesses. 

Luke smiles. "That's cute." 

Michael chuckles and pushes Luke playfully. "Shut up, and kiss me." 

Luke leans in and connects their lips. He would be lying if he said the kiss wasn't as good, if not better, than the first time they kissed. Luke missed having Michael in his arms and he's so glad to have him back. There's something about the night that makes Luke feel alive. Something about the way the stars twinkle and shine. Something about the moonlight makes everything feel right. MichaelandLuke.


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deleted scene (maybe alternate ending??) from Waste the Night :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a scene that was super cute but then it didn't really fit how I wanted it to so I cut it out but I'm posting it now because it's honestly adorable.

_They're in a new city and this time there's an ocean. There's no reflection of the skyline flickering in the water though. The stars still shine and the air is warmer, saltier. It's still peaceful but it's not the same. Luke misses the lake._

_He lies on the beach for what feels like hours before Michael joins him. Luke studies Michael's profile and before he can start writing poetry in his head again Michael speaks, "There's no girl is there." He doesn't say it like a question. It's a statement._

_Luke shakes his head and sighs. "There isn't a girl."_

_"I knew it. You wouldn't tell me anything about her and kept avoiding the subject. If it's not a girl, then who is it?" Michael asks and he looks so beautiful. He looks beautiful and the stars are shining. MichaelandLuke._

"You," Luke whispers and he thinks for maybe a second time stops. The world stops turning and everyone freezes. They become frozen in time -- everyone except Michael and Luke, -- and they wait. They wait to see what happens now. They wait for Michael's response. 

Michael sits up and he looks like an angel. The moon has always complimented him. Luke wants to cry. He's _so_ in love.

"Me?" he replies and his green eyes are wide. They're wide and they want to know Luke's answer. Luke thinks Michael might be happy about the information Luke has just disclosed and now he's starting to feel a little giddy. 

Luke sits up as well and meets Michael's gaze. "You. It's been you for awhile. Since we stopped hating each other actually. I love you," Luke confesses and it feels so great. It feels great because Michael isn't looking at him like he's lost his mind or trying to runaway. Michael is looking at him like he feels the same way. 

"I -- Seriously? Since we stopped hating each other?" Michael says and Luke nods. He shakes his head in amusement. "I liked you and that's why I hated you." 

Luke laughs. "Really? Little, scrawny, twiggy, 14 year old me?" 

Michael laughs as well (it sounds like music). "Yeah, I did! It was your eyes. And your nose. One day I found myself thinking about how cute your nose is and that's when I knew I was fucked," he replies. 

"For me, it was your smile. You smiled at me and I fucking melted. Then it was your eyes, and your nose, and your hair and your skin. I love your skin," Luke murmurs and trails a finger down Michael's arm. His skin is always as soft as it looks and Luke loves it. Luke looks up at Michael and forgets to breathe. Luke is never going to stop being amazing by Michael's beauty. 

Michael leans closer to Luke. Their breath mingles and they're so close that if either of them moved a little more they'd be kissing. Luke wants to kiss Michael. "Can I kiss you?" he asks. Michael nods and then they're kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! You can comment here or talk to me on tumblr :) 
> 
> lukesgoggles.tumblr.com


End file.
